Inverse
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Seandainya yang gugur di medan perang adalah Tenten, Neji pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. / Alternate Reality, canon-setting.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang didapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Timeline:** Boruto era.

* * *

 **Inverse**

 _~ Neji, mengapa kau tidak menikah? ~_

 _._

story © yoriko

* * *

Entah sudah berapa kali Neji menolak tawaran untuk menikah yang datang kepadanya semenjak belasan tahun lalu. Bahkan tetua Hyuuga dan Hiashi sudah sering mengingatkannya untuk segera berkeluarga. Namun, hingga usianya yang menginjak tigapuluh empat tahun dan memiliki dua keponakan yang manis: Boruto dan Himawari, Neji belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menikah.

Gadis-gadis yang pernah akan dikenalkan kepadanya pun tidak sembarangan, Hiashi memiliki kriteria yang tinggi untuk calon istri Neji, baik dari gadis bangsawan maupun _kunoichi_ dari desa lain, mulai dari klan terpandang lainnya di Konoha, sampai gadis yang berasal dari klan yang sama. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Seolah memang yang diinginkan Neji tidak ada diantara mereka.

Padahal Neji memiliki gen yang bagus—tampan, jenius, dan berbakat. Hiashi pernah berkata padanya bahwa jika memiliki anak, besar kemungkinan anak Neji memiliki bakat yang sama dan ia akan dapat mewarisi tekad Neji untuk perubahan klan Hyuuga. Akan tetapi, tanggapan pemuda itu tidak jauh berbeda, baginya mengadopsi seorang anak saja cukup, _toh_ kazekage Gaara melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja, ia memang belum memutuskan kapan akan mengadopsi seorang anak dalam waktu dekat karena dirinya akan sibuk menjadi pengawas ujian _chuunin._

 **o0o**

Saat ini, suara tangkisan pukulan terdengar di tengah suara daun-daun yang bergesekkan oleh angin, Neji menangkis dengan taktis semua serangan yang mengarah kepadanya tanpa cela sedikitpun.

"Seperti yang ayah bilang, paman masih saja hebat," Metal menghentikan serangannya dan beringsut mundur.

Rambut panjang Neji yang kini tidak diikat terlihat sedikit berkibar oleh angin sore, suasana _training ground_ ini memang sepi, serasa eksklusif karena dulu tim Guy kerap berlatih di sini sejak belasan tahun silam, bahkan sebelum perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat terjadi.

Neji bersedekap. "Kau lebih hebat dari saat ayahmu berusia sama denganmu dulu."

Suara penuh semangat kemudian terdengar, pria dengan baju hijau ketat yang kini tanpa lengan lantas menghampiri mereka. Lee tersenyum lebar ketika melihat putranya baru saja selesai berlatih dengan mantan teman setimnya dulu itu.

"Uwooo! Kuharap semangat mudaku di masa depan a.k.a Metal akan dapat mengalahkanmu suatu hari nanti, Neji!"

Neji menarik senyuman tipis di wajahnya, ia memang selalu dengan senang hati membantu berlatih _taijutsu_ beberapa anak dari rekan maupun kerabatnya. Sebut saja Metal dan Boruto.

Metal mengambil tasnya yang semula diletakkan di atas rerumputan lalu menghampiri ayahnya juga Neji untuk berpamitan pulang lebih dulu, ada yang harus ia kerjakan katanya. Entah apa. Mungkin, menyelesaikan _game_ yang baru-baru ini memang sedang tren di kalangan anak laki-laki di Konoha.

Kedua mantan murid Might Guy itu mendudukan diri begitu saja di atas batang kayu yang tergeletak horisontal di atas tanah. Pandangan mata mereka tertuju pada tiga pohon berjajar yang kini sudah rimbun oleh dedaunan.

"Apa kau ingat, Neji? Dulu saat kita masih _genin_ tiga pohon itu belum tumbuh sebesar ini."

Kepala Neji mengangguk pelan. Tiga pohon, ya? Tenten kerap menjadikan pohon-pohon itu sebagai tempat untuk melatih ketepatan bidikannya. Bahkan sisa-sisa goresan _shuriken_ maupun senjata ninja masih terlihat, seolah baru ditorehkan kemarin.

"Hm, banyak yang sudah berubah."

Sepasang mata bulat Rock Lee kini menatap ke langit yang mulai berwarna jingga. "Andai Tenten masih hidup, kira-kira apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, ya?"

Neji memejamkan mata, ia turut mengenang _kunoichi_ satu-satunya spesialis senjata itu: gadis bercepol yang mengidolakan Tsunade, rekan satu timnya yang paling dapat diandalkan, gadis yang selalu berusaha ia lindungi, juga gadis yang berhasil membidik hatinya.

.

 _Jarum-jarum kayu yang dikeluarkan Juubi terlalu banyak, bahkan Neji merasa kaiten-nya tidak akan dapat mengatasi semuanya. Ada dua jarum kayu yang tidak lolos dari titik buta Neji dan mengarah kepadanya. Saat itu ia merasa semuanya akan berakhir dan ia akan segera menyusul sang ayah. Mungkin, memang ini kematian yang diharapkan, melakukan tugasnya sebagai keluarga cabang yang melindungi keluarga utama dan juga melindungi teman paling berharganya yang menyadarkan arti 'takdir dapat diubah dengan usaha'. Ia bersedia untuk mati demi Naruto dan Hinata._

 _Namun, tidak._

 _Karena dua jarum kayu itu telah menancap di dada seorang gadis yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di sana. Kedua mata Neji membelalak mendapati Tenten hampir jatuh begitu saja jika ia tidak lekas menangkapnya._

" _T-Tenten, mengapa?" suara pemuda yang biasanya selalu tenang itu kini terdengar gemetar._

 _Cairan merah keluar dari mulut sang kunoichi, sebuah senyum terlihat di wajahnya. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu selalu melindungiku, Neji. Tanpa pernah kulakukan sesuatu sebagai balasannya."_

" _Tidak, kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun untukku."_

 _Gadis itu menggeleng lemah. "Kau tidak boleh mati di sini, kau harus terus hidup untuk ... meneruskan tekadmu, kau orang yang akan mengubah klan Hyuuga."_

 _Naruto terlihat mengepalkan tangan, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang membuat salah satu temannya kehilangan nyawa. Apa yang terjadi sehingga Hinata, Neji, Tenten bahkan bersedia menjadi tameng? Sementara Hinata, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan air mata yang menganak sungai, Tenten baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa kakak sepupunya—mengingatkan dirinya yang pernah bersedia mati untuk Naruto ketika serangan Pain ke Konoha._

 _Cahaya kehidupan dari kedua iris coklat Tenten mulai meredup, Neji mengaktifkan byakugan-nya dan pemuda itu terlihat menunduk ketika mengetahui cakra sang gadis perlahan memudar._

" _Kau bodoh, Tenten ... ."_

 _Tenten tertawa kecil untuk yang terakhir kalinya, berusaha untuk terlihat ceria seperti biasanya meski tahu ia sudah diambang batas. "Hihi ... aku memang bodoh untuk mengagumi seorang jenius sepertimu. Terima kasih atas semuanya, Neji."_

 _Dan ketika mata itu akhirnya mengatup, Neji menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan menemukan sosok gadis seperti Tenten lagi._

 _._

Kedua mata Neji kembali membuka setelah memori kematian Tenten belasan tahun lalu sempat menyeruak ke permukaan. Pria itu kemudian tersenyum tipis ke arah langit. "Mungkin, ia akan membuka toko senjata di Konoha."

"Ah! Kau benar, Neji! Tenten pasti sudah membuka toko itu dan Metal pasti memiliki teman berlatih _taijutsu_ yang seumuran dengannya."

Neji tahu maksud kalimat Lee, pria berambut _bob_ itu memang menjadi salah satu orang yang mengerti mengapa Neji tidak berminat untuk menikah hingga kini. Mungkin, keinginan untuk menikah sudah lama dipendamnya dalam-dalam dan bukan prioritasnya lagi.

"Hm," Neji mengangguk singkat, sebelum ia berdiri dan berniat beranjak dari sana, "sudah senja, aku harus kembali untuk menemui tetua Hyuuga. Mereka sudah berjanji akan memberiku jawaban soal penghapusan sistem kasta."

Lee berbinar mendengarnya. "Akhirnya kau akan berhasil, Neji! Aku turut senang jika itu memang terjadi, keinginanmu sejak _genin_ dulu akan segera terwujud!"

Neji tersenyum simpul. Kematian Tenten untuknya tidak boleh sia-sia, meski di dalam hati, Neji sudah lama memaafkan gadis itu karena pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Namun ... .

' _Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak menungguku di surga sana, Tenten.'_

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Note:** Aku punya _headcanon_ kalau Tenten yang mati, Neji pun akan seperti Tenten di _canon_ -nya: tidak menikah. Dia akan berjuang untuk perubahan klan Hyuuga seperti yang dicita-citakannya dari kecil, lalu mengadopsi anak dari dalam klan-nya sendiri. Tidak mungkin dia akan menikah dengan gadis _random,_ abisnya NejiTen itu seolah diciptakan untuk satu sama lain, sih :') ketika salah satu dari mereka mati, maka yang lain tidak akan menikah. Mereka pair _canon_ yang tertunda.

Review?


End file.
